poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant Percy
Lieutenant Percy is another film of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery After many battles, Percy feels left out because he's haven't always had a chance to do something very extraordinary like many of his friends have. So he sets off on a quest, on his quest, he finds a small town "Narrowton" inhabited by narrow gauge engines who have been enslaved for a long time. While exploring, he meets an outcast narrow gauge engine called Hodgey, who wishes to be one of the greatest robot inventors and a robot fighter. So, together they construct her an amazing robot fighting machine. Meanwhile, everyone else is searching for Percy. Can Percy and his new friend save her town? Plot Percy feels left out One night, Percy is helping the Pie Family (minus Pinkie and Maud) with an order of stones, as he does, he shares some of the adventures he and the others had. And then he adds that he wants to be more than just the Lieutenant of the Trainbots and a Canterlot Mail engine. But Pinkie's father shares that he's had the same thoughts but he remembered one important thing, "Take your life one thing at a time." Percy then leaves to pick up the next mail train from the Canterlot Mail Station. Back at the Canterlot Mail Station When Percy arrives at the mail station, Percy is still upset when Gator arrived (who's come to pay a visit). Percy was surprise that Gator was here, he then explains that he came to help out with the extra mail rush and other things. Percy then shares about how he feels, but Gator cheers him up and claims that he should take his life one thing at a time. Percy feels a bit better and then goes to pick up with train, which is headed for Manehatten. At Manehatten, he meets Duck, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Donald and Douglas, and Spencer (in their own shed). And he also shares about his feelings, Duck then encourages Percy how good he is as a Lieutenant. And Stepney reminds him how he saved Brian, Thomas, the Sparkles, and the Princesses from being blasted by Tirek. Percy agrees but he wants to do something super amazing, no one's ever done before. With a sigh, he puffs away to head back for Canterlot. Percy's quest begins But then as Percy's going through the town he meets up with a soldier engine who was muttering about his daily life. Then, when Percy speaks to him, he tells him about how he's been fighting bugs all day and night only to beat try and defeat the alpha one. Percy, surprised about this was eager Percy then asks him where this is at, the soldier then replies it's at a town called, "Super Gangway." Percy then asks if he could go try and fight back too but the soldier declines but is spooked by a cockroach that appears on Percy's running plate. Then he goes through a tunnel to Super Gangway. But unknown to him, Duck witnessed him going there. Where's Percy?! As morning came in, Percy arrives in "Super Gangway". And there he is transported to a fighting ground where the soldiers are assigned to fight a wave of bugs lead by female tank engine, Sargeant Pufferton. And she leads her troops to the assigned fighting ground, but as Percy follows, he is shocked to see so many insects (Bugged-Eyed bots) that are similar to Cy-bugs. Percy does destroy a few but is still scared of the advancing army of bugs. Then one of the soldiers reaches a building and activates a beacon, which the bugs get attracted to and then when they go into it, they are all killed. And then later, everyone is waiting for Percy to arrive back at the mail station but he doesn't come, then Duck tells the others that Percy is gone! Percy arrives in Narrowton/Meet Hodgey Back at "Super Gangway" Percy is determined to find somewhere he can take down a huge army of bugs. Later on, some of the team arrived (while the remaining stay in Canterlot in case if Percy comes back) in "Super Gangway" to search for Percy and they meet up with Sargeant Pufferton, they asked her if she seen Percy but she claims she didn't, then they hear a thump from one of the buildings. Percy manages to head into a building and then he searches all around it but finds nothing so he starts to head out but then inadvertently causes one of the Bugged-Eyed Bots to hatch. The bug then starts to attack him, causing him in fall into an escape pod. It launches and he, and the bug are flown through another tunnel and into another town, where the pod runs out of power and then crashes. But after it does, Percy and the bug are ejected. Percy lands on a tree while the bugs falls into a swamp and seemingly dies. Percy then takes a look and finds himself in a town called, "Narrowton." And he also sees the town is inhabited by narrow gauge engines. But as he climbs down the tree, he finds his phaser cannon missing. Then, as he searches for it, he meets a narrow gauge engine with Duncan body shape, blue cyborg eyes, robotic arms (like Morley and Blitzer's), and different colored plates of steel and rivets all over her body. She asks him what he's doing here, Percy just says that he's on a important scouting job. As he continues searching for his phaser cannon, the engine then starts to play around with him, saying silly things and mimicking him. Percy, gets annoyed from the engine's cheekiness. Then she sees Percy's phaser cannon (which has landed in another tree). He tries to grab it, but the engine is already at the branch and she snatches it. Percy then tries to get it back but she manages to get away as Percy falls into a swamp himself. Then the engine runs off with it. The others search for Percy Meanwhile, the team (along with Sargeant Pufferton) head up to the tunnel the pod flew through. Pufferton then concludes the Bugged-Eyed bots would attack the place at a dangerous rate and then she explains that Bugged-Eyed Bots are like a virus and will not stop when they finish attacking Narrowton and that one Percy took with him could multiply into a huge army. Which our heroes believe she's making it up. But none the less, Sargeant Pufferton heads for Narrowton. And our heroes followed. The shooting range Back in Narrowton, Percy finds the engine (who is now operating a low quality fighting machine) and she is attempting to shoot down some targets, (that look like changelings) and she has some success. But then at the same time, several other narrow gauge engines pull up. However, Percy notices the other engines all having a strange look. Then they begin to destroy the engine's fighting machine claiming it's best for the town. And soon enough Percy can't stay hidden for long and then he races into the scene Trivia *This film is based off the movie, "Wreck-it Ralph." *This marks the first appearance of Hodgey, Narrowton, Bugged-Eyed, Bugged-Eyed bots, Sargeant Pufferton, The Canterlot Mail Station, *Blackie the lamb, The Backyardigans, Duck, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Donald and Douglas, Spencer, Gator, and Guest star in this film *The main villains of this film are Tirek and Starlight Glimmer Scenes *Percy feels left out *Back at the Canterlot Mail Station *Percy's quest begins *Where's Percy?! *Percy arrives in Narrowton/Meet Hodgey *The others search for Percy * * * * * * *Bugged-Eyed bot attack! *Starlight and Tirek revealed *Hodgey saves Percy *Starlight's death *Percy and Hodgey's battle against Tirek * * Soundtrack # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey